Wings of Freedom
by meeses
Summary: For almost all of his life, Hyuuga Neji had hated the head family. He hated the fate that ran through their veins. But spending more time with Hinata after a particular incident lead him to believe that the ties of fate can be broken. NejiHin
1. I

Hyuuga Hinata clutched at her side painfully as she coughed. Everything was sore. She had pushed herself too hard during training again. Eyes watering, Hinata reached past her futon and grabbed a warm cup of tea. She sipped slowly, listening to the sound of rain beating the rooftop above her. A sudden flash of lightning streaked through the inky sky and illuminated her room. Thunder followed, announcing its presence as a disturbance through tumbling currents. It shook the ground.

Hinata swallowed the fragrant tea and set it down gently next to her. She frowned and rubbed her arms. Goosebumps were raised along her cool skin, and her muscles were sore. Hinata winced as she stood up and made her way through the dark of her room. The air was still, the only sound was the rain pattering outside. Another flash of lightning lanced through the dark, cloudy sky. The thunder followed farther behind, receding through the thick air. Hinata stumbled, then steadied herself in the dark. She flipped on the light switch. It flickered, but managed to keep on.

Hinata opened her drawer slowly and reached inside. Her fingers closed around a cool square object. Hinata gently pulled it out of the drawer and closed the drawer. She walked silently to her bed and sat on it. The futon dipped down slightly in her weight. Hinata opened her fingers; clutched inside was a picture. A picture that was old, yet still clear. Hinata stroked it with the pads of her thumb lovingly. The picture was of her mother. She had the same colored hair, the same soft eyes. She was gazing shyly at the camera with a faint pink tinge on her cheeks. Her hands, clasped together, were settled on her stomach.

Hinata smiled. She was lonely. Hanabi was personally trained by her father…and everybody else thought that she was too weak to be noticed. Hinata stared hard at her mother's photo. "Kaa-chan…"

Hinata smiled through the tears forming in her eyes. "Maybe I should go and meet you," she whispered. "Should I, Kaa-chan? Would you want me? Am I too weak to make it there?" Hinata smiled bitterly. She and her mother suffered the same fate. The same destiny. The same life. "I really want to come to you," Hinata said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Would you let me?" Tears dropped out of Hinata's pale eyes and landed on the cool glass. "I…I don't b-belong here anyway…"

Hinata's kunai and shuriken holster was settled beside her wall; in case of emergency. Hinata gently placed the picture and its frame on the bed and took a kunai out. She held it loosely in her hand, then flipped it over and traced her skin with it. Her small wrist was so pale, she could see the bluish veins. Hinata pressed the blade harder on the thin part of her wrist. Stinging wetness shrouded her arm, and Hinata shook.

"Why don't you hurry?" a deep voice asked. Hinata whipped around.

"W-who's there!" she demanded her eyes wide and fearful. Her ears strained to catch any noise. Was it…was it her imagination? Hinata wouldn't be surprised if it were. But still, just to play it safe…

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Byukagan!" Her eyes roamed the room, but it was too dim to see. The dank light flickered, then turned off. Darkness obscured Hinata's vision.

Inclement weather beat against the Hyuuga household relentlessly.

Hinata struggled to see through the chasm of darkness. "Who's there?" she whimpered.

Light footsteps pattered around Hinata and completely circled her. Her head flicked from side to side, trying to detect its source. "W-Who--"

Hinata's hands were held twisted behind her back. Hinata cried out in shock. "N-nani - help!" she pleaded to nobody.

Her heart was weak in her chest. "I…I…" Hinata's throat constricted.

Hinata's strangled cry rang out as a sharp pain lanced through her right thigh.

Hinata panted and wheezed, struggling to undo her frozen arms and groped through the dark. Hinata felt a wet, sticky liquid spreading on her leg. Her cold, shaking hands closed around a hard object embedded in her thigh, and she winced horribly as she yanked it out.

She held it up and looked at it. The kunai was drenched in her own crimson blood.

Small, strangled sobs escaped her throat.

A low growl emitted from a corner of her room. "Hinata…" It mocked quietly, "come play with me…"

Several kunai whisked through the heavy air and found their mark on Hinata's body. Each thudded against her body painfully. Hinata crouched near the wall of her room, clutching at the fabric of her clothing where the blood was slowly seeping.

"No, no!" Hinata attempted to scramble up and make a mad dash out of her room.

She felt a presence looming closer and closer -

"No!" Hinata searched frantically for a weapon. Her hands closed around a kunai in her chest and pulled it out.

She held it read, hands shaking in front of her.

"Oh? An amused voice began. "How are you going to attack me when you can't even…see in front of you?"

Two shuriken whipped through the dense air of Hinata's chambers towards Hinata's eyes, but Hinata blocked both of them with a swift movement of her own kunai. They fell to the ground with a dull, wooden clatter.

Raucous laughter filled the empty room. "Good, good…but can you dodge _this?_"

Dark, bandaged hands reached from behind Hinata and wrapped themselves around her slender neck.

"How easy it would be…to break this…" the voice muttered.

"No…don't…" Hinata struggled as the grip tightened slowly. She pried at the arms around her neck with no use. The kunai from her hands fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Does it matter who kills you? Weren't you just gonna kill yourself?" taunted the voice.

Hinata made the shake her head desperately.

The grip tightened again. A menacing chuckle fluttered by her ear.

"No…don't…please…"

"It really makes me sick…how you can do absolutely nothing to help yourself. Why don't you fight back?" hissed the voice.

Hinata struggled to intake a breath. "I…am!" she protested weakly.

"Iie…not you're not."

"Yes I am…"

A sigh drifted across the side of Hinata's face. "Your throat…skin…so pale and fragile. Wouldn't it be a shame to leave a…" a blade pressed against Hinata's neck. "…scar?"

A scream lodged in Hinata's throat.

"A - ahh…aa - AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata managed to scream. Dark liquid trailed down Hinata's neck and pooled on the material clothing her shoulder, staining it a dark red. Hinata screamed again, before feeling a rough hand clamp around her mouth.

"Hinata - HINATA!"

Hinata opened her eyes. Someone was slapping her face. Hinata blinked slowly. Pupil-less eyes stared right into her own.

Hinata let out a gasp as the hand removed itself slowly from her mouth.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata trembled. Cold sweat had broken out all over her boy, drenching her night clothes. She attempted to sit up on a soft material, but a sharp pain lanced through her body. Hinata winced, and clutched her stomach.

"Hinata-sama," Neji supported Hinata's head in his hand. "It was just a nightmare…go back to sleep."

Hinata gave a sharp breath as she struggled to breathe. She pulled desperately at the thing still wrapped around her neck.

"Neji-niisan…" she choked.

Neji frowned, slightly impatient. "Hold still," he commanded. He pulled out a kunai and held it next to Hinata's neck.

Hinata stilled, though her limbs were still shaking slightly, and Neji cut the bed sheet tangled around her neck.

"A-arigato, Neji-niisan, I'm sorry for waking you…" Hinata mumbled, her eyes shirking Neji's.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't sleeping. I was taking a walk when I heard you scream-" Neji started. His eyes fixed on Hinata's thigh. Blood stained through the blanket that was kicked around on the messy bed.

Neji frowned and gently pulled out the kunai embedded in Hinata's thigh.

He faced Hinata slowly. She shook in fear.

'_He now thinks that I am an idiot…' _

"What happened here?" Neji demanded somewhat calmly, though his grip on the kunai tightened.

Hinata looked away from Neji. "I…I… gomen, Neji-niisan, I didn't-" Hinata broke off, twisting her hands in discomfort. "I d-didn't see the - I d-don't know wh-what happened, I - I'm sorry-" Neji's eyes had been following Hinata's hands the whole time, and he held them still.

Outside, the hammering of the rain lessened. Hinata swallowed, then winced as her thigh throbbed.

Neji activated his Byukagan and observed the room. Everything was in place…except for the disheveled Hinata. Her hair and clothes were crumpled from her struggling, and there was that wound from the kunai. Blood seeped out slowly. From the texture of the blood, Neji could tell that it was freshly inflicted.

Who had done this? Was another group of ninja trying to learn the secrets of the Byukagan? Did they target Hinata because she was weak?

Neji's breath caught in the back of his throat. _What if Hinata herself did it?_ Would she have? Hinata wasn't so stupid as to hurt herself…yet Neji wasn't quite sure. He stood up and walked a distance of the room, then stooped so that his back faced Hinata. A green lock of hair was hastily dropped on the floor…

Neji felt Hinata's eyes on him. He quickly grabbed the lock and stood up.

"Hin - Hinata-sama," Neji hesitated. He noticed that Hinata flinched as he spoke her name and frowned. "Were you hurt anywhere else?"

Hinata's eyebrow knitted together. She said nothing, though her hand drifted subconsciously to her neck, where Neji saw an angry red cut.

Neji held in a sigh and placed his hand behind Hinata's back. She flinched again, but Neji ignored it. He removed the tangled covers off Hinata and carried her onto the floor. He gently set her down and inspected her body, feeling her back and front, though avoiding certain areas. Hinata cringed under the hands and glare of the Byukagan user.

Neji frowned, and pressed two fingers on the pulse in Hinata's neck. Heart beat was normal, with the exception of it being faster that usual.

Suddenly, Hinata lurched to the side and coughed.

Neji's colorless eyes narrowed as he watched Hinata cough harshly.

Neji himself knew only too well who had inflicted _those_ wounds.

Hinata's coughing grew louder and she crawled onto all fours. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath. Neji gently placed a hand on Hinata's back, and supported her shoulder with the other. Neji's eyebrows furrowed. "Hinata-sa -"

Hinata clamped her tightly to her mouth, and Neji's eyes narrowed even further. Hinata's eyes watered and she felt hot, sticky blood on her hand.

Neji's deactivated eyes flashed and he suddenly leaned forward, grabbing Hinata's hand away from her mouth.

Hinata protested by clamping it tightly. Neji glared at the coughing girl. Who knew it would take that long for the wound to heal? Of course, Neji had struck her with the intent to kill, but…

Neji wrenched Hinata's hand away from her mouth, and the instant it left contact, Neji regretted it. Hinata's hand was sodden in blood. More blood flew out of her mouth and splattered to the ground. Neji's insides squirmed.

"You're going to the hospital," he said firmly. He tried to pick Hinata up, but she pushed him away. "Hinata-sama?"

Hinata shook her head, still couching. "I d-don't want to g-go back t-there," Hinata stammered. She fell into another paroxysm of raspy coughing.

"You have to go! Hinata-sama, you have internal bleeding, you must -"

"D-Daijoubu, Neji-niisan. I'm fine, really -"

"No you're not. Now, come -"

Hinata tried to push Neji away from her, coughing. Neji growled impatiently and scooped her up.

He carried Hinata, who was too occupied with her coughing convulsion to protest, and flew out of the room, holding Hinata tightly to him.


	2. II

Hinata awoke to the soft beeping of machines beside her. She kept her eyes closed, and remembered to keep her breathing steady, for she heard people murmuring next to her.

"Is she going to be alright?" came Kiba's voice. Akamaru whined lowly.

"Yes, she just had another coughing spasm," a female voice replied. "Hinata-san was lucky that Neji-san had found her," she added with a worried note. "But there wasn't just the internal bleeding."

"Nani!" Kiba asked anxiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Well….There was a stab wound in her thigh, chest, and lower abdomen…also a cut on her neck."

Kiba made a slight noise.

Hinata's breathing hitched, but still pretended to be sleeping.

"How….Who did it?" Kiba growled slightly.

"Well don't know….Several people are still investigating, and please, Kiba-kun, keep this quiet…we don't want for this to get out."

Hinata heard the clicking of heels and a rustle of clothing.

"Oi, she was attacked in her sleep?"

Apparently, Kiba had stopped the nurse from leaving.

"H-hai, Kiba-kun. We, the doctors, and Neji-san, think that an illusion jutsu was placed on her…but we're not completely sure. All we know is that apparently, Hinata-san was attacked at night. We don't know if she was sleeping, or…."

Kiba cursed under his breath. "The stab wounds, were they deep?"

The nurse hesitated. "They were definitely meant to…kill her."

Kiba growled again, this time louder. Akamaru barked.

"Shhh, Akamaru, Hinata's still sleeping…" Kiba muttered. Akamaru whined in reply.

The kunai used barely missed her vital organs, but…" the nurse trailed off.

"But what?" Kiba asked, his voice strained.

Hinata peeked under her eyelids. Kiba had the nurse held by the arm, even though she clearly wasn't going anywhere.

"The one in her lower abdomen…it…we don't know if she'll be able to…produce heirs. I'm sorry, Kiba-kun."

The nurse turned, and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Kiba's hand dropped limply to his side, and he looked at Hinata.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Kiba's gaze on her.

After a minute, Kiba sat down next to her, his head bowed. Hinata listened to the pattern of his breathing. They were uneven; signs of shock.

"H-Hinata…" Kiba called softly.

Hinata didn't answer. She felt Kiba's eyes leave her, and stare off somewhere else.

"Kuso…"

Hinata's lips formed a small frown. She didn't know why Kiba was so upset. It was not like she would get married or have kids anytime soon, right? Also, it's not like anybody will want to be with her. Besides, the nurse wasn't exactly that sure. There could still be a possibility.

'_Kiba-kun, don't dwell on it…please'_

Hinata sighed inwardly and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hinata awoke again, and blinked slowly at the noon sun. The birds were chirruping softly outside, and the leaves on the trees swayed in gentle breezes. The room Hinata was in was a soft white, not harsh and gleaming. She was thankful. That last time she was in the hospital, the walls were blinding. Clean tile floors decked all the way into the halls. She heard muffled voices as though they were far away. A tray with food was beside her, along with her jacket.Somebody must have gotten it for her…

Hinata turned to look at Kiba's soft breathing. They were shallow and even; he was asleep, but just barely.

Sure enough, he opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Oh, you're awake," he mumbled.

Hinata smiled. "Kiba-kun."

Akamaru yapped softly and wagged his tail.

Hinata reached out and scratched Akamaru behind the ears.

"Was I…here long?" Hinata asked hesitantly. Kiba must not know that she had overheard them. She didn't want anybody to fuss over her. It would just show how weak she was.

Kiba shook his shaggy head. "Just over night," he grinned. "Mighty scare you gave us," he added. His grin only lingered for a little bit.

Hinata frowned. Kiba's smile wasn't real.

"Us?" Hinata decide to stray away from what she overheard, just to be safe.

Kiba nodded. "Shino, Kurenai-sensei, Neji, that Naruto…" His eyes widened and he smiled. "Almost forgot."

Kiba pulled out a slip of paper. He handed it to Hinata. "Here, it's from Naruto."

Hinata accepted the old, beaten slip of paper. It was a coupon for a free beef ramen at Ichiraku Ramen shop. Expiration date: a month ago.

Hinata blushed and smiled.

"It expired a month ago," Kiba said airily, waving his hand. "It's no use anymore, but he gave it to you anyway. What an idiot; I'd throw it away if I were you."

Hinata nodded absently to what Kiba was saying, but when Kiba wasn't looking, she slipped it into the pocket of her jacket by her bedside.

* * *

"Now, Hinata-san, remember to use the crutch to help you walk. It's best not to put pressure on your leg; the stab wounds were pretty deep. And change the bandages every so often, alright?" the nurse smiled.

Hinata nodded, her face tilted toward the ground. As usual, her eyebrows were knitted together. The nurse helped Hinata through the hospital doors.

Kiba held the door open, and Shino waited outside.

"Oh, Hinata-san, if it discomforts you too much, just eat one of those food pills I gave you. It will help lessen the pain."

Hinata gave a small smile and looked at the helping nurse. Arigato," she mumbled.

The nurse smiled and patted Hinata on the head. "Take good care of yourself!" she called after the three retreating shinobi.

Kiba held up a hand in goodbye and gave a small wave.

Both Shino and Kiba helped Hinata hobble across the street.

Hinata flushed and opened her mouth to speak after a while. Thanks were in order.

"Oi, Hinata, you feeling okay?" Kiba asked. "You're mighty quiet today."

Shino snorted softly. "Kiba, she's always quiet."

Kiba shot Shino a look.

"Ne? Oh, sumimasen. I'm fine, Kiba-kun."

They walked in silence for a while.

"Oi…it's a good thing Neji found you," Kiba said finally.

Hinata felt a tingle go up her spine. "H-he took me to the hospital?" She knew perfectly well who took her to the hospital, yet….

"Yeah. He stayed with you all night. He left just before we came to see you."

"Oh…." Hinata steadied herself and adjusted her crutch. That was something she didn't know. She thought that Neji just took her there and left. Hinata would have to thank him…

"Naruto came by for a few minutes; he had to train. " Kiba grinned.

Hinata graced her lips with a small smile and blushed. "Naruto-kun…"

Shino smiled, the bottom half of his face hidden by his high, side collar.

"Kurenai-sensei wanted you to train with us a little, ne, Hinata? Come on -" Kiba said as he took away Hinata's crutch and handed it to Shino, who was surprised, but took it.

"Nani - " said Hinata, confused. "I'm supposed to stay on my crutch, the nurse said so -"

Kiba secured Akamaru on his head and placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"What - Kiba-kun?" Hinata began.

Kiba scooped Hinata up, much to her surprise. "Kiba-kun? Wh-what are you doing?" her face flushed.

"We can go train faster if I carry you, Hinata," Kiba stated matter-of-factly.

Kiba crouched down, then sprang up into the air.

"K-Kiba-kun! Please, put me down! You and Shino can just go on ahead -"

Kiba could not help but smirk at the helpless Hinata.

Hinata blanched. Akamaru's tongue lolled out. Clearly _he_ was enjoying the ride…

Kiba landed, just before springing up again. Hinata's stomach dropped with a swooping sensation.

Shino caught up with Kiba, carrying Hinata's crutch. "Kiba, at least slow down," he said, his eyebrows raised.

Kiba ignored him and ran faster. Shino sighed and rolled his eyes.

Kiba gave a laughing bark, and soared down to the ground where Kurenai was waiting.

Hinata stumbled haphazardly from Kiba's arms, her hair windswept. Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the panting Hinata.

"Daijoubu, Hinata?" Kurenai asked softly.

"H-hai, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata straightened up and bowed.

Kurenai nodded and pointed at a spot under the tree. "Hinata, you can sit there. I'll call you when I need you."

Hinata smiled, accepted her crutch back from Shino, and limped to the shady tree.

Kurenai's lips turned down slightly at Hinata's limping. It quickly faded, though, as she turned to Shino and Kiba, who were waiting patiently.

"For a slight warm-up, Kiba, you and Akamaru run fifteen laps around this field. Shino, run ten in the trees."

Shino nodded and disappeared.

Kiba saluted, Akamaru barked, and both took off in a cloud of dust.

Kurenai smiled inside. She was very proud of her excellent students. They have grown and matured. Especially Hinata and Kiba.

Despite what Neji said to Hinata during the preliminaries, Hinata tried and tried to change herself. And she did. She as grown much more stronger.

Kiba and Shino both looked after her, also. They both were very protective of their fellow team member. Kiba was the most protective and caring under his mask of aggressiveness and obnoxiousness.

Kurenai watched as Kiba and Shino whisked around again. Their physical stamina was growing well. Neither of them were out of breath.

Hinata smiled to. She was quite fond of Akamaru, Kiba, and Shino. They were the closest people to her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata saw a flick of black next to several large green bushes. Hinata's head flicked to look at it. Whatever it was, it was gone. But Hinata was almost sure that the person or thing had a very strong aura. It was pulsating from where he/she stood.

Hinata's eyebrows twitched once, and she gripped her crutch tightly. "Who…?"

* * *

Hinata finished wrapping the clean bandages on her thigh and tucked the end in a fold. She was just putting the roll of bandages away when a soft knock rapped on Hinata's door.

"Come in," she said, closing the first aid kit.

The door slid open and a small figure stepped in.

"Hinata-neesan," the person said.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. "Hanabi-chan!"

"Hai," Hanabi said. She stepped forward.

Hinata gave a small nervous smile to her younger sister. They have barely met before, though, even when they were from the same family.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked. Her fingers found each other and she fidgeted with them absently.

'Just to….check on you. Otou-san's busy," Hanabi gave a small frown.

"Oh, I don't mind - " Hinata trailed off. She was kind of used to the many years of negligence from the rest of the head family. She barely saw any of them.

Hanabi dug in her pockets and pulled out a small, dark box. She held it out to Hinata. "Here. For you."

Hinata stared hard at the box. For her? Slowly, she reached toward Hanabi and accepted the box.

Hanabi smiled, gave a small bow, and vanished.

Hinata's dazed expression slightly faltered as she looked at her hand. Years of shinobi experience taught that Hinata must not trust visuals so easily. Just a few days before, she was attacked in her sleep.

If "Hanabi" were an imposter, they did a good job. What reason would allow Hanabi, whom Hinata saw little of, come see her out of the blue?

Hinata swallowed and placed her other hand of the box and her fingertips found the latch.

Hinata closed one eye and slowly pried open the box. It snapped open, and Hinata dropped it, startled. The small box was open of the ground, a silvery substance pooling on the floor.

Slowly, Hinata inched to the object and picked it up. She could hear her heart pounding incessantly in her ears.

Nestled inside the box was a thin, fine silver chain. Hinata fingered the cool metal links.

They were so tiny and delicate. Hinata gently removed the chain from the box and held it up to see.

A small pendant hung on the thin chain. It was oval, and elaborate designs decorated the edges. In the middle, there was a bird with its wings spread out wide. It was beautiful.

Hinata draped the necklace over her left hand and picked up the box. A small piece of paper stuck out of the top lid. Hinata slipped the paper out of the pocket and smoothed it out.

Small, neat handwriting was printed on the paper.

"Sorry, and thank you," Hinata read. Sorry? Thank you? What did that mean?

Hinata's eyes roamed to the bottom of the slip of paper.

_Love, Hanabi._

Hinata smiled, feeling the tears sting her eyes. _Love Hanabi._ Nobody had ever openly let Hinata know that she was loved.

Hinata gingerly tucked the paper back into the box and gently closed it.

She unclasped the hook on the necklace and placed it around her neck. She secured it into place, and adjusted so that the clasp was in the back of her neck.

"Arigato, Imouto-chan."

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes and stretched. She pulled off the covers slowly and stumbled out of bed. Using a cushion on the floor, she pushed herself up and got to her dresser.

Hinata combed her hair using a wooden-toothed comb, and pulled on her training clothes, careful not to reopen the wounds. Then, she took her hitai-ate and fastened it around her neck. She caught sight of the necklace Hanabi gave her and smiled.

Such a sweet little sister that she barely met.

Hinata zipped up her outer jacket while looking into the mirror and frowned. The cushion beside her bed - that wasn't there last night. She distinctly remembered cleaning her room after receiving her little present.

With an eyebrow raised, Hinata stalked over to the zabuton and stared at it.

Nothing in her room was out of order…

Hinata squinted at the pillow and knelt, her knees cracking. She picked up a long piece of hair. It was dark.

Instantly, Hinata's throat constricted. Were the people back - the ones that had attacked her before? She stared at the wall, her eyes wide. Maybe it was Hanabi's hair. She had long dark hair. That must be it. It was Hanabi's hair. Hinata slowly calmed down and hurried out of her room for training, too frazzled to remember that she left her crutch in the bathroom because of her cleaning last night.

* * *

Sweat openly poured down Hinata's face as she dodged Kiba's attacks and fought to strike back.

Kiba's right arm lashed out; Hinata veered to the left, his fist barely missing her head. Hinata crouched and waited for Kiba's fist to retreat, then she sprang up and the first opportunity to hit a tenketsu.

Kiba's eyes widened, and he fell back, staggering.

Hinata's eyebrows bunched and she exhaled slowly, turning around.

In a small explosion of smoke, Kiba disappeared behind Hinata.

"You're getting better, Hinata!" Kurenai called from the side.

Kiba dashed to Hinata from the tree and lashed his left arm out towards Hinata's head.

The blow landed and Hinata staggered to the side, stars painfully blinding her vision.

"Keep going, Hinata!" a loud voice called from the far end of the field.

Hinata's head flicked toward the voice and saw a bright orange flash before feeling Kiba's leg collide with her ankles, making her fall to the ground, panting.

The exploding stars brightened, and the searing pain in her body flared up, causing Hinata's eyes to water.

She lay there's gasping for breath. An outstretched hand appeared in her vision and she grabbed it.

Kiba hoisted her up and steadied her.

"Good job, Hinata. You're done for the day," Kurenai said. She flashed a small smile at Hinata.

Hinata turned to Kurenai and bowed. "Arigato, Kurenai-sensei. Ja ne, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru!"

Shino nodded in response, and Kiba waved. His smile was wide. Kurenai gazed at Hinata with an approving look. She had indeed improved.

Hinata smiled and turned to go home.

"Oi, Hinata!" the voice called.

Hinata spun around and saw Naruto running towards her. A blush crept over her already flushed cheeks.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto skidded to a stop in front of Hinata. "Are you alright now, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata nodded, eyes shirking Naruto's face. Her fingers twisted together and out, together and out.

"Neh, did you get my present?" Naruto smiled.

Hinata blushed harder, nodding again. She could already feel Kiba's glare pulsating from behind her.

"Good. See you, then, Hinata!" Naruto grinned. "Ja ne!"

Hinata smiled shyly.

Naruto chuckled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata could feel four pairs of eyes on her, so she quickly left the training field.

* * *

Hinata stepped out of her shower, wrapping a fluffy towel around herself. A nice warm shower was perfect after a day of vigorous training. Hinata dressed quickly and hurried to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

She grabbed a shiny red apple and made her way out again.

Hinata munched on an apple and walked softly to the bookshelf of scrolls she salvaged from the dusty bookshelves in her father's office. Her hand ran across the seals of many, before settling on a thin one. She took it from the shelf. It was the one she wanted.

How to keep your chakra sufficient.

Hinata walked back to her bed and sat down. She scooted to her pillows, snuggled in, and opened to scroll. Still eating the apple, Hinata began reading on how to control chakra to make it sufficient.

She read until the core of her apple fell to the ground and the scroll slipped from her grasp.

Hinata was fast asleep.

* * *

Hinata tossed and turned in her bed, shivering. The covers had long since been kicked off, and Hinata was curled into a ball.

Cold sweat was breaking out on the feverish girl.

Hinata struggled for breath, her forehead hot, yet the rest of her body cold.

Hinata hugged herself tightly in her sleep. Her whole body gave a shiver.

A shadow, rippled by the lighting, snaked over the sleeping Hinata and stood there. Hinata turned and frowned slightly.

The figure leaned forward and placed a cool hand on Hinata's forehead. Hinata mumbled incoherently and her hot hand lifted off the covers. It closed around the wrist of the hand on her forehead.

The figure, startled, jumped slightly. It's eyes narrowed at the sleeping girl, and retracted his hand. Hinata's hand fell limply onto the bed.

The person walked around her bed, stooped and took the blanket off the ground, and placed it soundlessly over the sleeping kunoichi.

He tucked Hinata's arms inside, but paused as he saw the thin chain tangled around Hinata's neck. His fingers turned over the pendant, and glowing eyes widened in the darkness.

The shadow rippled, and the figure vanished.

Inside the warm, comfortable bed, Hinata snuggled in deeper and smiled softly.

* * *

Yo! Thank you readers for reviewing! I appreciate it very much. Yes. (bows) So please, if you can do that again for this chapter and the next and the next and the next! (lol) This chapter was boring to me, but this and the next few chapters build up to something, so please hang in there! R&R, please! Oh, yes, sorry for the late update! (bow) 


	3. III

Hinata pulled on her jacket as a small noise disturbed the silence of her room. It was small rapping near the bottom of her door.

Hinata's eyebrows rose. She zipped up the jacket and opened the door a tiny crack. Nobody was there. Hinata was about to close it when something made a squealing noise.

Startled, Hinata looked down at her feet. It was a pig with a pearl necklace and a small red vest. Hinata's eyebrows rose even further.

The small pig wagged its curly tail and its eyes curved into somewhat of a smile. It stepped toward Hinata and grabbed Hinata's pant hem with its teeth and pulled Hinata out.

Befuddled, Hinata followed obediently and closed the door softly behind her.

Hinata's pale eyes skirted others' as she walked down the street. It was certainly an odd thing that a tiny pig was leading her down the everyday streets of Konoha.

Concentrating on avoiding other people's way, Hinata was surprised to suddenly stop and she looked up.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. She was in front of the Fifth's office. Timidly, Hinata pushed open the heavy doors and walked in soundlessly with the small pink pig nudging gently at her heels.

Tsunade looked up from the paper she was studying at Hinata's quiet arrival. A smile crept over her lips. The pig snuffled happily and bounded onto Tsunade's desk. Tsunade petted it on the head. "Good job, Ton Ton."

Hinata bowed her head tentatively. "H - Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade stood from her seat. "Hinata-chan, if you would assist me today," she smiled.

Hinata looked up, her eyes widening. "W - Watashi ka?"

Tsunade nodded. "You would be of much help to me," she said warmly.

Hinata made a small noise in her throat as she hesitated to answer. "M - may I ask what I would be doing?"

Tsunade waved her hand and she laughed at Hinata's worried expression. "Don't worry, you'll be helping in the medical squad. I have already spoke to Kurenai, but I could not get a hold of your father." Tsunade made a slight face of dislike at that.

Hinata's head moved slightly. "Medical…?"

Tsunade nodded again. "I believe that your Byukagan and chakra-seeing abilities will assist us greatly in the medic team."

Hinata blushed. "Anou…I d - don't know…" she stuttered.

Tsunade barely stopped herself from growing impatient and rolling her eyes. "Hinata-chan…kudasai."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Everybody knew, including herself, that Hinata was a failure shinobi. What made the Fifth want to have Hinata in the medical squad? Could it really be what she said? Or she just felt sorry for Hinata…

Shizune knocked and poked her head in. "Tsunade-sama," she said hastily, "you're needed in the north room."

Tsunade nodded and shifted her gaze back to Hinata' who clearly was thinking hard.

Hinata felt Tsunade's eyes on her, and she looked up into the Hokage's waiting face.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I shall assist you in any way." Hinata said steadily. After all, that was Konoha was all about. Helping each other.

Hinata stooped a small bow.

Tsunade smiled, and Ton Ton squealed approvingly.

"Yoshi. Let's go, Hinata."

Hinata nodded and followed Tsunade through to the next room.

Shizune pushed open a door and led the other two inside. They were in Konoha's hospital.

The nurse receptionist bowed and welcomed Tsunade. "This way, please."

Tsunade nodded and followed the nurse to a room where soft beeping was muffled. A bed was shoved away in the corner, and a heavily bandaged person laid there.

Hinata in took a breath as she peeked from behind the Fifth.

The bandaged person had dark hair, long dark hair. It trailed off the bed and dangled there on the edge. She was slenderly built. Hinata couldn't see the face well because bandages covered half of it. Blood seeped through the bandages and stained the sheets red. The person was hooked up to many machines.

Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat as they drew closer. It was a young female shinobi.

Hinata's eyes roamed her broken body. "How horrible," she breathed.

Tsunade nodded and placed a hand on Hinata. "This is your first job. You'll help me repair her chakra flow."

Hinata nodded and but her lip.

"You know what to do."

Hinata closed her eyes and performed several seals. "Byukagan," she whispered, opening her eyes. Her eyes had intensified, and veins crept from the sides of her face and to her eyes.

Tsunade held up a glowing hand. "OK, Hinata, tell me where."

Hinata's eyes searched the person's body again, this time more thoroughly.

"There," she said softly, pointing at the right side of the person's chest. "There is…" she narrowed her eyes, "a blockade in the charka path."

Tsunade's brow furrowed and she nodded. "As I expected," she muttered. Tsunade unwrapped the bandages quickly and ran her hands over the person's torso. "Naru hodo. Hinata, point it out again."

Hinata obliged, and Tsunade brought out a scalpel.

"How deep is it?"

"About eight centimeters"

Tsunade pressed the blade into the flesh and Hinata looked away. Her eyebrows almost met, and she bit her lip.

Tsunade brought out a strange, putty-like substance. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed further. Tsunade beckoned to Shizune, who was observing from the feet. Shizune brought forth a container, in which Tsunade dropped the thing into.

"Have that thing tested, Shizune. It seems like the same substance that we've been finding…" Tsunade murmured.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shizune bowed and walked quickly out of the room.

Hinata looked at the patient. Her chakra was flowing regularly, but weakly.

Tsunade placed a hand on the wounds on her body, her healing chakra already beginning to work on the person's body. Tsunade looked over at Hinata and smiled. "Good job, Hinata."

Hinata managed a small smile back, and de-activated her Byukagan.

"Now, we have other patients that need your help. " Tsunade said, smiling. "Go with Shizune, she'll tell you what to do."

Hinata's eyes were surprised. "W - more people?"

Tsunade nodded, giving Hinata a gentle push.

* * *

Hinata straggled into her bedroom and plopped onto her recliner.

It had taken her a whole day just to heal a few people. She had to walk several of them, and follow them around for a while and make sure they didn't over-exert themselves. Hinata also learned how to give stitches, receiving a few blows from frightened children that had nicked themselves pretty bad while playing with shuriken. She did not have to time to get ready to go home; Tsunade insisted that she hurried and got home and rest for the next day.

Hinata so badly wanted just to fall asleep on the warm, comfortable chair, but the daubed blood on her hands screamed to be washed off.

Without bothering to turn on the light, Hinata sighed and hoisted herself off of the recliner and stumbled to her bathroom. Hinata eyed her clock as she walked by. It read eleven forty-seven. Hinata sighed again. She was so hungry…and tired…and filthy….Hinata ran the warm water into the tub and took off her clothes.

She stepped into the blissfully warm water and sank in, savoring the tingling sensation on her tired body. She let out a pleasured sigh.

Hinata sank into the water and smoothed water over her dark hair. The water lapped on her skin, enveloping her whole body and engaging her in a harmonious aspiration. It was so warm…she wanted to stay there for a long time that way. Hinata felt her muscles slowly relax and she sighed contentedly. If only she could just fall asleep here, in the bathtub…

Hinata muffled a yawn. It was so comfortable as she was…she didn't need a bed. Getting out would be too troublesome and cold.

Hinata's eyes drooped closed. _Fine, only ten minutes, though._ Hinata gave a tired smile.

The water lapped softly on her chin, and the heavenly liquid soothed her exhausted body. Hinata just wanted to stay there forever…

The next thing she knew, her lungs were burning and she was sprawled on the cold floor, gasping for air.

In several rough movements, Hinata felt something dry brush against her body, then wrap around it.

A startled gasp escaped Hinata's pained lungs. The room was too dark to make out who or what it was. She heard only her own labored breathing; her eyes darted around the room.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak. A hand covered her mouth, and Hinata's eyes shot wide open.

Her head was searing; her eyes were watering; her lings were bursting, and she was not alone in the bathroom.

Hinata gave a muffled cry, and the hand clamped around her mouth tightened.

Hinata's arms were pinned to her side, and she felt something or someone on top of her.

Hinata attempted to cry out again; she felt a hand cover her eyes. Her muscles tensed, and she tried to lash out at whoever it was on top of her.

Tears leaked out of her eyes; she was clothed in naught but a towel, and she was alone in the house with a person…

Hinata struggled to free herself, ad felt a body and its arms hug her tightly. Hinata choked back a sob. Her freed hands searched the ground for anything to defend with, and closed around her crutch. She had left it in there again…she didn't think she needed it anymore.

Her other arm was still tightly pinned to her side, and she squirmed to free it.

The person hugged tighter, trying to hold her still, and something soft brushed against her cheek. It was fragrant and dark - Hinata strained her eyes to see through the hand.

Ragged puffs of breath danced beside her ear. The scent of pine and rain wafted from the person. Hinata's eyes blinked unseeingly, and as the tears wet the hand over Hinata's eyes, it flinched.

Her wet hair clung onto the sides of her face. The hand covering Hinata's eyes slowly let go.

Hinata blinked at the outline of a person, hugging her close to him.

Hinata's weak attempts of struggle dwindles down and she calmed, panting slightly.

The hand that had let go of Hinata's eyes replaced itself on Hinata's cheek. It soothed over her face, and cleared her cheek of the hair plastered there.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. Her sight was fogging up….Or was it because of the humid bathroom?

The touch; it was so soothing, so calming, so gentle…yet Hinata could not help but feel that this was really wrong.

Her hand tightened around the crutch - she mustered all her strength and smacked the person across the back. It collided and the person let out a hiss of pain; he was caught off guard.

Hinata then felt his hands on her bare shoulders. She screwed her eyes shut and opened her mouth to scream for help, but before she could do that, she felt the broom yanked out of her grasp, and collide against her head.

Stars exploded in her line of vision, and Hinata gasped in pain.

Her hands fell limp to her side, and her eyes closed before she blacked out. And as Hinata's eyes closed, a warm drop of liquid splattered onto Hinata's cheek and rolled to the side.

* * *

Did you think this chapter was boring? I tried to make it more interesting this time - (nn)" I love the next chapter (I write them on notebook then type them up) It's so…I dunno. But I love it. I will update next week! Muahahaha! No seriously…TT Thank you very much for the reviews! I'll answer the ones who have questions or I just wanna say something:

Hokai Amplifier: Yesh, you're very smart! nn

Keiki: Lol, I won't kill you. That's what I thought….but be sure to read the next chapter! (thumbs up)

Thank you reviewers! R & R!


	4. IV

Neji landed smoothly onto the mossy ground. Behind him, he heard somebody breathing heavily.

"Good job," came Ten Ten's voice.

Neji deactivated his Byukagan and turned around. "That's enough for today, Ten-Ten. Ja ne."

Neji turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ten Ten said, getting up.

Neji stood still, waiting.

"Would you like to…take a walk with me?"

Neji watched the sun sink deeper into the foresty mountains. Birds rose from trees and flew off to their homes, for night was steadily approaching. The skies of Konoha were fading.

"Iie. I have something to do tonight," Neji replied.

Ten Ten looked helplessly at her hands. "Oh…" she murmured softly. "Alright then, ja."

The corners of Neji's mouth turned down slightly. "Ja."

He disappeared through the foliage.

* * *

Hinata mumbled to herself in her sleep. Another busy day had passed, and Hinata had just come home from work. Tsunade had been most demanding, insisting that Hinata stay for a while afterwards and baby-sit several extremely rowdy children. They forced Hinata to play house with them, then ninja of the night before nodding off to sleep many hours into the night. 

The sun was barely up, but Hinata's alarm clock buzzed loudly.

Grumbling slightly, Hinata squeezed her eyes shut tightly and swung her arm toward the nightstand, where the annoying alarm clock resided.

Her fist connected with something warm, and both objects collided with the alarm clock.

Hinata jerked awake and her head flicked toward the object.

It was a hand…which was connected with an arm, then torso. The person was clothed in tan and black.

Hinata froze. "Neji-niisan," the words left her lips before she could stop them. Her eyes glanced back to his hand, which he was holding with the other. Her eyes widened. "G-gomen-nasai, Neji-niisan!"

Neji observed her quietly, all the while gazing at Hinata.

Hinata felt her face get hot. "A-Anou….What are you doing here?"

Neji, again, remained silent.

Hinata's fingers began to twitch, and she fought to keep them from fidgeting. Instead, Hinata brought one hand to the front of her face. Her bent pointer rested lightly on her lip.

Finally, he spoke. "Go back to sleep. I'll tell the Fifth to give you the day off."

Hinata's bowed head jerked up. "Na-nani!"

Neji walked to the door. "You need to rest. Go back to sleep."

Hinata played with her blanket. Neji opened the door and started out, but paused at the doorway. "Oh, and Hinata-sama."

"H-hai?"

"I'll be back tonight to check on you."

Hinata stilled, then nodded hesitantly.

Neji left and closed the door softly, leaving Hinata's head teeming with questions.

* * *

Hinata smoothed out the coupon that Naruto had given her. She smiled at it, then blushed for acting so childish. Of course, she was only thirteen… 

Hinata almost stopped in her tracks. What month was it? She looked at the other Konoha villagers. Most were bundled up and walking around, laughing with their friends.

With a jolt of her heart, Hinata realized that her birthday had passed barely a few days ago. Hinata had been so busy that she missed her own birthday.

She was fourteen now.

Hinata smelled beef and soup as she passed Ichiraku Ramen shop. Of course she wouldn't use the coupon. It had expired, anyway.

Hinata froze as she heard Naruto's voice from inside the booth. Then, she sped to the side and hid behind a narrow pillar on instinct.

Heart pounding relentlessly in her head, Hinata cautiously leaned toward the booth and listened to Naruto.

"But Sakura-chan, why couldn't you? Please?" Hinata frowned. What was he talking about?

A sigh was heard. "Naruto….No hard feelings I just- " Obviously this was Sakura. "I just…"

"I'm better than that Sasuke! I can prove it! Sakura - I'll always protect you, no matter what-I-I-please, Sakura. Just give me a chance!" Naruto begged.

Hinata tried to pull herself away from the ramen booth, but found that her legs wouldn't move. _'I shouldn't be listening to this-'_

"Sakura, I only love you," Naruto began again. "No matter what, I'll only and forever love you. You're the only one for me, please, Sakura, don't -"

Hinata shrank back into the shadows as Sakura hurried out of the booth. She heard Naruto curse under his breath, then the chink of coins against the counter.

Naruto hurried out after Sakura.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, wait!" he pleaded. He was then lost to the crowd.

Hinata's knees buckled, then gave away. She closed her eyes and then opened them, remembering the time she had talked to Naruto before the Chuunin exams.

"_You know, Hinata….I always thought that you were quiet and strange," Naruto said. _

_Hinata grimaced and edged further behind the wooden sparring pole. _

"_But you know what? I like people like you," he had said, with his back to her and his hands behind his head._

"_Like you…"_

Hinata could not remember how many times those words had repeated themselves in her head. Numbly, and forgetting why she was even out, Hinata got up and made her way home.

* * *

Hinata stared at her pillow. Ever since she had come home, she had spent endless hours staring at an unfixed spot. 

It was just a silly little crush, right? Hinata wasn't sure. Maybe she had mistaken her feelings of admiration with love. It was true, though, how poor Naruto had been shunned by the rest of the village. They all despised him for something he didn't do. It was fate that had bound Uzumaki Naruto to the Kyuubi. He didn't chose that path.

Fate was a cruel thing.

Neji's voice floated across in her mind.

"_People are born carrying an unchangeable fate. It's not something you can become just because you want to. It's already determined by fate. People are different…" _

Did Hinata merely admire Naruto because of his resolve to never give up.?

Was it just admiration?

Then why did it hurt so much?

"_I never go back on my word. That is my way of the ninja." _

Hinata's throat burned and her eyes watered. She shut her eyes and tilted her face up, feeling the last of the dusk light slowly play across her face, and her tears glittered.

Then, she felt something warm brush softly against her cheek.

Slowly, her eyes opened and Hinata looked at the face in front of her unseeingly. She felt the bed sink down slightly in the person's weight.

A certain blonde kunoichi with sad blue eyes stared into her own. The corners of his mouth tilted up into a small smile.

"Hinata-sama"

Hinata frowned very slightly. Naruto had always called her 'Hinata' or 'Hina-chan', not Hinata-sama.

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata closed her eyes and smiled a small smile.

"….Iie."

Hinata opened them again. Naruto's shining face had disappeared, replaced with her cousin's.

"Neji-niisan," she murmured, lowering her head. "What are you…?"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten," said Neji quietly. "I said I would come tonight."

Hinata blushed. "G - gomen…"

She hastily wiped her eyes.

Neji looked at Hinata's unkempt bed. Silence filled the room, broken only by the occasional hiccupping by Hinata. "Did Naruto do something to you?" he asked finally, his voice still quiet and emotionless. Hinata's body shook at a hiccup. Neji's unanswered question hung in the air, which told him he was right.

Hinata felt tears come again.

"…He told Sakura he'd love her and protect her forever," Hinata said softly.

Neji remained silent, though he was clearly taken aback at Hinata's choice to speak about her own personal preference. Neji felt a twinge go off in his gut. Hinata looked up desperately at him. "Why?" she breathed. "Why does Naruto love Sakura so much? Why? Why, after she ignored Naruto and cried and cried after Sasuke? Sakura-she doesn't even-she-she only cares about Sasuke! Why can't Naruto see that?"

Neji sat on Hinata's bed and awkwardly patted her back. It was the least he could do.

Hinata choked back a sob, then buried her face in her hands. She knew she was being selfish - but she didn't care. "M-maybe I sh-should have listened to you, Neji-niisan," Hinata said through her hands, her voice muffled. "I should h-have believed in fate - I should have known that people can't change…I thought that Sakura's denial might have opened Naruto's eyes a bit more…" she finished quietly.

Neji frowned. "Hinata-sama," he began. "It…it is I who has been wrong," he said with hesitation in his voice. "People can change, based on their will. And you, Hinata-sama - look at me," he said quietly while tilting Hinata's chin up to see her face, "I was wrong. People can change, and you have changed the most." Neji's voice grew quieter. "You have gotten stronger, Hinata-sama," he added, his voice barely audible.

Hinata blinked through her tears. "Neji-niisan," she began weakly.

"H-Hinata-sama," Neji murmured. "I am very sorry. I am sorry for all the things I have said to you. Hinata-sama…please accept my apology."

Neji slowly undid his hitai-ate and touched his forehead to the bed before Hinata.

"N-Neji-niisan!" Hinata choked out. Tears fell unchecked onto the bedspread. "Neji-niisan, please get up," Hinata pleaded.

A single tear drop fell onto Neji's hand, and he slowly looked up. "Hinata-sama," Neji said. It pained him to see his own cousin cry, though they were not very close. "Hinata-sama…"

Hinata touched her lips to the thumb-side of her hand and bent over, her body wracking with silent sobs.

Warm, saline tears rolled down her light cheeks and dripped endlessly onto her lap and hands.

"Hinata-sama, nakanaide," Neji almost pleaded. He got up and touched Hinata's shoulder. She flinched slightly.

The pain in Neji's chest grew.

"Neji-niisan…" Hinata drew a shuddering breath. "Neji-niisan…"

Neji leaned over slowly and gathered her in his arms.

"Nakanaide, nakanaide," Neji repeated again and again as Hinata shook with mute sobs.

Hinata leaned into Neji's chest as she fought to control her crying.

Neji hesitantly lowered his chin onto Hinata's head. What should he do? Neji might have been a genius in combat, but he was not expert in comforting crying girls. Slowly, Hinata's crying receded and she hiccupped. Hinata brushed away her tears and gave a small smile.

Relief surged through Neji. "D…Daijoubu, Hinata-sama?"

"Daijoubu, Neji-niisan," Hinata said shakily. She hiccupped.

Neji felt her shake in his arms. "Hinata-sama," he began. "You have to stay strong. In the shinobi world, many people are snatched away from their loved ones. You're lucky that Naruto only…only decided to go with another person." Neji chose his last few words carefully.

Hinata gave a hesitant nod. Once again, tears threatened to spill, but Hinata was determined not to let them fall. She blinked quickly, trying to bid them away.

Neji cupped Hinata's face in his hands. Hinata looked away. She was sure he could see the weakness dwelling in her eyes.

"Promise me you'll be stronger, Hinata-sama. Promise me that you will take on everything that faces you squarely in your eyes. Promise me that you won't cry anymore," Neji said quietly.

Hinata swallowed and nodded. "Demo, Neji-niisan," she said even more quietly, her voice starting to shake. "Let me cry a little more…" Hinata's eyes closed and tears seeped out and slid down the corners on her eyes. "Just a little more…" she whispered.

Neji gazed at her, then nodded and hugged her close, not knowing what else to do.

"I-I didn't know what-I didn't know that his c-could…" Hinata said between small sobs, "It hurts." she finally managed.

Neji's eyes narrowed at Naruto's image. He'd hurt Naruto. But…Naruto technically didn't _do_ anything to upset Hinata. He just…Hinata was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Neji's hand stroked Hinata's back, attempting to comforting her.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and gripped onto Neji's training outfit. He smelled of nature.

She slowly steadied herself, silently inhaling his scent.

Neji's fingers played across Hinata's back in soothing circles.

Silence lapsed.

"…..Neji-niisan?"

"Hai."

"Don't call me 'Hinata-sama' anymore."

Neji frowned slightly. "Doushite?"

"It's not fair," Hinata said quietly. "Just use my name only. There's no difference between us, so you shouldn't…"

"You're from the-"

No difference at all," Hinata cut in. without indicating that she heard Neji's comment.

Neji lowered his eyes. "Hai."

Hinata let a last tear slide down her cheek before wiping them all away.

"Neji-niisan."

"Hai, Hinata?"

"….Arigato."

Neji stayed and held Hinata until she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Hinata's birthday is December 27, if I'm not mistaken…I got it off of an anime site...(absoluteanime) Oh yes, and nakanaide means 'Don't cry', for those of you who don't know. R&R! 


	5. V

When Hinata woke up the next day, her windows were open, and a dove was perched on the foot of her bed.

The curtains fluttered in a breeze, and Hinata sat up.

The dove cooed and spread out its wings, then flew out of Hinata's window.

Hinata blinked sleepily and looked around her room.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata called softly. The white curtains fluttered again in the cool morning breeze.

Hinata crawled out of bed and adorned a light over shirt. Was it a dream? Hinata's brow furrowed.

If it was a dream, then maybe Naruto didn't really-

Hinata hugged herself and inhaled deeply. She smelled of pine…Neji's scent.

Then….What happened at the ramen shop was…true…

Hinata felt tears form in her eyes. Suddenly, she blinked them away.

"No!" I promised Neji-niisan!" she muttered fiercely. "If…it was even real," Hinata added quietly. She stared off into space, but then suddenly jolted herself awake. She glanced at her clock, and her eyes widened. She was late for work!

Hinata hastily threw on her jacket and darted out of her room.

* * *

Neji's intense Byukagan eyes seemed to scrutinize everything in its path. He glared at the trees, the ground, his sensei, Lee, Ten Ten, then his hands. He sat perched in a tree, deep in thought.

Why was Hinata so…upset over that dropout? That loser?

Sure, Naruto beat him in the Chuunin Exams…but if he himself wasn't so careless, he would have won.

Neji shook his head. Naruto won fair and square. And Naruto was the one who helped get Sasuke back…without Naruto, the mission would have been in vain. Both he and Chouji had experienced near-death fights - Neji almost lost his arm and Chouji went into a coma. Naruto also…had saved Neji from the darkness.

Neji's fist slammed onto the branch next to him in frustration. Several birds, alarmed, flew from their perches and flew a distance.

"Eight birds," Neji murmured, "I missed one again."

* * *

A mere shadow rippled from building to building from Konoha's rooftops.

The sun had sun lower into the treetops, and threw shadows into stretched proportions. Finally, it paused on a tree outside of Hinata's window.

Hinata looked out and took a slight step back. A shinobi perched on the branch, smiling at her.

Hinata tried hard not to let her eyebrows rise.

"Yo," the shinobi greeted, waving a hand. She had long, dark hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had a loose over shirt that had sleeves that ended just after her elbows. Netted garments stretched out of the sleeves and hooked over her middle fingers. A thin wrap hugged her waist, and training shirts reached the knee. A forehead protector wrapped around her wrap. She dressed in simple earthy tones.

Hinata set down a scroll Tsunade had made her go home and study.

"Konnichiwa," Hinata began uncertainly. Hinata noticed that the shin obi's right eye was covered over with a thin ribbon, and a spark jolted through her body. "Anou…you seem familiar…"

The shinobi nodded happily. "You saved me!" Her uncovered eye curved into a smile. It was grayish silver color.

"Huh?" Hinata's eyebrows raised.

"Ahhh…I thought you wouldn't recognize me ," the girl sighed. "I'm the one you used your Byukagan on that one day…the Fifth Hokage was with you."

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she tried to remember.

A heavily bandaged body flashed before her, and Hinata gave a small gasp.

"Oh!" Hinata smiled shyly. "Gomen…but you healed so quickly!"

Something flashed through the shinobi's expression. Then she smiled. "All thanks to your Hokage."

Hinata raised her eyes thoughtfully, then drifted down to the girl's hitai-ate. "It's blank," she realized.

"Huh? Oh…yeah," she replied, then plopped down on the branch in a more comfortable position. "Thanks for saving me," she said, evidently trying to steer clear of the subject.

"Welcome," Hinata said, still slightly curious. She thought it would be impolite to ask after she changed the subject so abruptly.

Hinata turned around as the door opened slightly.

"Hinata-sa-" Neji began. "Hinata." He broke off when he looked at the person Hinata was talking to just then. "Who-"

"Yo," the girl smiled. "Name's Amemaru."

Neji's eyebrows rose, and hesitated before nodding once in acknowledgement.

"It seems that I have many visitors today," Hinata said, mostly to herself.

Neji's throat was dry. He was hoping to catch Hinata alone - he had wanted to speak with her. Neji needed to make an excuse for coming. "Uh, Hinata, ah, H-"

"Hokage wants you, Hinata," Amemaru said, breaking off Neji. He looked slightly grateful.

Hinata looked up from her hands. "Ah…hai."

She got off her bed. "I-I'll be g-going now, then…anou…you g-guys can talk i-if you want…uh…" Hinata hurried out of the room, her face flushed.

Neji's eyes followed Hinata out, then he looked at the girl claiming to be Amemaru. He made sure Hinata was really gone, then turned to her.

"Did Tsunade really need her?"

"Maybe."

"…" Neji glared at the girl.

"No."

Neji scowled, but kept silent.

"She blushed really hard when you came in," Amemaru said lowly. "I think-"

"We're cousins." Neji said flatly.

Amemaru grinned. "I know."

Neji's eyes sparked dangerously. "Omae…why do you have Byukagan? You're not a Hyuuga."

Amemaru smiled. "Oh, so you noticed," she murmured and jumped off the branch and into Hinata's room. She slowly undid the ribbon covering her right eye, and it revealed her closed eye. Amemaru closed both eyes, then opened them. One was gray, the other pale white.

Neji made a noise in the back of his throat.

"It's cool, isn't it?" Amemaru said, advancing on Neji. "But you know what's cooler?"

Neji stared hard at Amemaru, who was smiling vixenly at him.

"It's this…" Amemaru closed her eyes again, and when she opened them, one was red, one was white

"The Sharingan," Neji breathed. "What are you!"

Amemaru placed a cool hand on Neji's cheek. "Not what. Who. I am a person, you know. I have…" Amemaru brought her face close to Neji's and said softly, "feelings."

Neji took a step back, and his fingers inched toward his weapon holster. Shuriken of kunai? So hard to choose…though it should be kunai for close range.

"But," Amemaru drawled in Neji's ear, "I will tell you…that I am an…experiment."

Neji swallowed. Her aura was pulsating off her like waves of the ocean. Suddenly, he slipped his hand out of his holster and brought it up to slit Amemaru's throat. His eyes widened as Amemaru's hand stopped him effortlessly, even without her looking.

Amemaru leaned onto Neji.

"Get off me," Neji demanded softly. His eyes flashed dangerously.

Amemaru ignored him. "Neji-kun, you know why you only see seven birds and miss the eighth?" When Neji didn't reply, Amemaru continued. "You are missing something. Something important…"

Her voice lowered to a whisper. "You have strength, you are a genius, but you lack something important, very important." Amemaru spoke to Neji so that he could barely hear her. "Think about what I said before, Neji-kun. Then, all eight birds will be yours-"

Neji plunge his kunai into her heart, and she stopped dead. Her hand automatically went to the kunai embedded in her chest, her hand clutching at the bloody spot. Then, she raised her eyes level to Neji's and smiled. She vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Doppelganger," Neji hissed. He turned and whisked out of Hinata's room.

* * *

Hinata let a way-haired shinobi pass as she stood outside the Hokage's door.

"Come in," Tsunade called wearily.

Hinata obliged, and walked in softly.

"Perfect," Tsunade said briskly as soon as she saw Hinata. "I have a job for you."

Hinata groaned inwardly. But it was true that she liked this job better than training.

* * *

Neji leaned against a tree. That girl earlier - she couldn't be older that fifteen, yet she was strong…and what was the deal with her blank forehead-protector?

Neji closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet dusk air. She was extremely odd indeed…

The image of her edging closer and closer…Neji let out a low growl. A Sharingan and a Byukagan together on one person - that was remarkable, and creepy at the same time. And she said something about being an experiment. Was she a product of the illegal shinobi testing he'd heard of? Maybe they've somehow enhanced her or maybe, just maybe, she could be the result of an Uchiha and a Hyuuga?

Neji shook his head. It's impossible. She said experiment. _But then she could be lying._ A voice said inside his head. Possibly…

Neji could've read the lie on her face; it would have been easy. She said it without hesitation and without a single flicker of emotion on her face. Her two mismatched eyes bored straight into his own. Neji was almost _positive_ she wasn't lying.

Neji closed his eyes, then opened them again. "Byukagan!"

He let his mind wander in silence, then de-activated his Byukagan.

"Eight."

Neji threw an explosive tag over his shoulder, and closed his eyes. A small smirk played on his lips.

The tag exploded, and several strands of Neji's dark hair escaped his low ponytail.

Nine birds flew up into the air.

Neji's fist connected with the trunk. "Kuso."

There was something missing from his life, and he knew it. But what? More exuberant youth? Neji almost laughed out loud. Yeah, right. Females?

Neji prided himself in knowing that he did not have time to mess with the opposite sex; Shikamaru may be right, females are troublesome.

Did Neji need brains like Shikamaru?

Food like Chouji?

Spirit like Lee?

Bugs under his command like Shino?

Hair like Sakura and Ino? Again, Neji almost laughed out lout.

Fan girls like Sasuke?

A pet like Kiba?

Determination like Naruto?

Neji stopped himself from venting his frustration on the tree. Everybody had something unique to them! Even Sakura, who had _pink_ hair!

What did he, Hyuuga Neji, have that nobody else did? He shared may of his physical traits with his father; long dark hair, deep, troubled eyes, and physical strength. He couldn't ask for more from that category.

It frustrated him to know that the freak of a girl Amemaru was right.

Neji stared up through the thin canopy of leaves above him to the darkening sky. The skies were flawless, unlike him. Like Hinata…

The snap of a twig brought Neji's eyes to a small person. Her arms were in front of her, as always, and she looked shyly up at him through dark, even bangs.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said automatically, too preoccupied with his previous thoughts to remember to just call her Hinata.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata said quietly, casting her eyes to the side. She inched slow to a tree, and attempted to hide herself behind it. Neji almost sighed in exasperation. Why was she so timid all of the time? It really bothered him how Hinata acted around everybody.

Hinata felt her face turn red. She wished that Neji would stop staring at her. She was still flustered over that fact that she cried so badly in front of him last night. Hinata edged along the tree and bit her lip.

The locks of hair beside her ears brushed against the side of her face and her eyes widened.

"Why do you that, Hinata?" Came a soft voice from behind her. Hinata gasped a little and spun around.

Neji stood motionless before her.

"W-wa-watashi-" Hinata attempted breathlessly. "I-I d-don't know."

Neji took a step loser. "Are you afraid of me?"

Hinata hastily shook her head. "N-no, Neji-niisan, I just-"

"You are. Why?" Neji continued softly. "You could stop me whenever you wanted. You could stop me with the cursed seal. Why _didn't_ you? Why _don't _you?"

Hinata tried to flatten herself against the tree.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Neji said quietly. "Not anymore." he leaned towards Hinata and brushed his cheek against hers. Hinata's cheeks were so soft, so tender-

He placed a hand on the trunk on either side of her. He could feel her shaky breathing; her relentlessly pounding heart.

"I-I'm not afraid," Hinata finally murmured. Neji removed his right hand from the tree and gently placed it on Hinata's cheek.

"Then show me, Hinata. Don't flinch."

Neji had no idea of what he was doing. He could hear two sets of heartbeat, two sets of hitched breathing. He moved his face from the side of hers, then pressed his lips on her own.

He felt Hinata give the slightest flinch, and his heart jolted with disappointment.

Neji replaced his hand on the trunk and pulled away from his kiss with Hinata just as several objects sliced through the air and made him slam into her. He felt cold metal rip through his flesh and tear deeper into his skin.

Hinata gave a small cry. Neji stood firmly in front of her; he had used himself as a shield.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata whimpered. She had just realized the blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Kkgh…"

Neji coughed out blood and spat it aside. "Hinata, get away," he muttered under is breath.

Hinata shook her head agitatedly. "No."

Neji growled. "Get away, you'll be hurt!"

"You cannot fight her alone, not with me here, Neji-niisan!" Hinata's body shook, but determination glowed through her eyes.

Neji hissed impatiently. "Hinata, you have to go! It is my duty to protect you with my life. Now go! Hayaku!" He removed his arms from either side of her and pushed her. "Go!"

Hinata bit her lip, then nodded hesitantly and disappeared.

Neji turned around slowly and gave a smirk. "You're back," he called. "Thought you wouldn't have the courage, seeing you used doppelganger on me last time. "

"Oh? Whoever attacks me first is dead, and you, Neji-kun, are one hell of a fight-starter."

Amemaru jumped down from a tree, her ribbon tied securely over her right eye. "Cousins, eh?" she smirked.

"Cousins don't usually kiss, you screwed up shinobi. Just like your name, Neji-kun." she smiled sweetly.

Neji closed his eyes, then activated his Byukagan. "Like that's going to work on me," he said, opening his eyes. "Come, so I can kill you."

Amemaru gave a mock bow. "As you wish, Neji-kun." she darted forward, pulling out kunai. They whisked through the air and Neji dodged them easily. He caught one, then reflected it back at her.

She whipped out a sword and blocked the flying obstacles.

"Your wimpy cousin - she just ran away like that. What a disgrace to the name of Hyuuga."

Amemaru halted and her hands danced through several katas.

"Don't you preach to me about us Hyuuga!" Neji snarled. "You don't understand us-"

Neji crouched down into his Jyuuken stance and waited.

"Fine, Neji-kun, I'll come to you." Amemaru sneered. "You stubborn piece of trash."

"…"

Amemaru held up a glowing hand. This is what I used on poor Hinata….It gave her a very realistic nightmare, ne?"

"So it was you," Neji spat.

"I'm so clever, ne? And the green hair you found…a figment of your imagination."

"Urusai na!" Neji snarled. He dashed forward and began attacking as fast as possible; he was trying to inflict as much damage as he could.

"Oh, I don't think so," Amemaru said breezily. She seemed to vanish into thin air right in front of Neji. He whirled around and there she was behind him. It was a matter of milliseconds; it wasn't human. Neji barely dodged a thrust and he twisted, jumping away. She definitely specialized in illusionary techniques; range was a big problem.

Neji jumped backwards a few more spaces. He needed to think it through. She didn't seem the type to specialize in weapons; she was a mind-tricking player.

Neji specialized in taijutsu; something she wouldn't let him have the upper hand of. He could somehow attach and connect something to her and send his chakra through it, just as he did to the sound nin…

Neji kept his eyes on the girl and snuck his hand into his back pocket. He felt the cool rings of the spools, and slipped his fingers through the holes. He drew his hand out and paused.

"Your illusionary technique - it fools with out heads - time doesn't stop. You make it sound as if you controlled time - you don't. You merely hypnotize your victim and move, so it seems that you have vanished, then teleported somewhere else." Neji straightened up. "Fake. And for your Byukagan and Sharingan - they're fake too. They're not real at all. They are just tools to help your time-meddling techniques."

"Oh, very good! I can see that your Byukagan is much better that mine…of course, mine was surgically attached, to me, so it isn't originally like this. You are the first to see through my attack strategy." Amemaru said. "Congrats."

"Shut it." Neji said, tightening the tie holding his hair in place. He brought a hand to his mouth, bit, then pulled it away, gossamer strands of metal string glinting in the sunlight. "Shikamaru's the one good at these things, not me, but this will do," Neji muttered.

He lunged forward and sprinted at Amemaru. Strings were connected from the fingertips of one hand to the spools on the other. "Hakkeshou Rokujuu Yonshou!"

His arms were a flurry of hits - two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four!

Finally, he pulled away and flipped backwards. Amemaru hacked and fell to her knees. "Omae…" her hand gripped the string and pulled at it, "It's stuck to me!"

"When I hit you with my attack, I shoved the sting and chakra in your tenketsu," Neji said. "Now…" Neji pulled on the string and brought it closer to him. Blue chakra surged openly through the strings and toward Amemaru.

She cried out as the glow met her skin.

"There's no way you can survive this," Neji smirked. "All sixty-four tenketsu in your body are hit and being deprived of your chakra."

Amemaru smirked back. Blood trickled out of her mouth. "I'm not…letting you get away…unhurt, Neji-kun."

Neji's grip on the steel string tightened.

Amemaru grabbed onto several of the strings and her illusionary chakra began to consume the string. Neji's eyes narrowed. He watched the glow slowly climb over his own chakra and toward his hands. His senses told him to let go - but his mind told him to hold on; Amemaru lasted only a little while more.

Amemaru coughed suddenly.

"Your chakra pathways are being destroyed. Give up," Neji said quietly.

"Heh." Amemaru murmured. Blood dripped from her mouth and onto the ground. "Neji-kun, keep safe in the next world," she smirked. "Because I'm gonna kill you."

"Na-" Neji looked at the green force that had already touched his skin.

"Now….Die!" Amemaru snarled.

Neji felt intense pain sear through his hands, his arms, his chest. His insides were burning as if they were on fire. Dimly, through the pain, he heard Amemaru cough and fall to the ground. He forced his eyes open and looked at his arms. The strange chakra was consuming him; he knew he had to let go but he couldn't. It was as if his hands were permanently attached to the string.

The pain seared through every inch of his body; it was unbearable. Neji let an anguished yell escape his lips and he felt his knees sink to the ground.

His eyes burned red - that was all he could see. Blood gushed up his throat and he felt it choke him, then splatter out of his mouth and onto the ground. It tasted of metal. The blood red in his eyes intensified, then relaxed and Neji felt light-headedness. Vaguely, he felt him become unbalanced and as though in slow motion,. He fell sideways onto the ground with a thud. The red in his vision edged with black, and Neji passed out.


	6. VI

"Neji-niisan, Neji-niisan!"

Neji's chest felt tight. He felt his eyes open, but everything remained black.

"H-Hinata?" Neji asked uncertainly, his voice hoarse.

He heard a gasp, then felt something brush against his face. "Neji-niisan?" He blinked a couple more times, hoping for the black to go away and for him to see.

The tightness in his chest disappeared and he felt a pair of hands on his face.

"Hinata?" Neji asked again, his voice raspy. His head was resting on something warm and soft.

"Yes," Hinata said, with a slight edge of panic in her voice.

"Where are you?" Neji tried to lift his heavy arms off the ground.

"Don't move, Neji-niisan!" Hinata said anxiously. "J-just relax, it-it'll be fine."

Neji's brows furrowed in uncertainty. "Hinata, I can't see you," he said, blinking a few times.

Hinata bit her lip. "I-I know, Neji-niisan. It probably has something to do with the girl's attacks." she said, her voice shaky.

Neji could tell that Hinata was trying hard not to cry. "Hinata…give me your hand," he said. He heard the rustle of clothing and felt Hinata's shaky hand on his. "Thank you," he murmured.

"H-Hokage-sama's coming," Hinata said breathlessly.

Neji's stomach felt queasy. "Is…is it that bad?" he asked softly.

"No!" Hinata clutched tightly at his hand.

"I see," Neji murmured. Hinata's answer had come too quick - it was bad. At lease he felt the pain; it meant none of his nerves were completely destroyed.

Both Hinata and Neji were silent for a while. Finally, Neji spoke. "Where's…the girl?"

Hinata grimaced. "She's dead," she said quietly.

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yes…I m-made sure there wasn't any illusionary n-ninjutsu at work, and I even checked h-her heart for f-five minutes….she's dead."

Neji concentrated on hearing. The birds were quiet - it was probably late.

"What time is it?" Neji asked.

"It's almost dusk…" Hinata said. Her thumb stroked Neji's hand subconsciously. Neji heard Hinata's sharp intake of breath. Her thumb stopped stroking his hand.

"Don't stop," Neji murmured.

Hinata glanced at Neji. His eyes were closing. "Neji, don't f-fall asleep just yet. The Fifth is here."

Neji was slightly annoyed. He was so tired - he wanted to go to sleep. But he knew he had to stay awake. "…Alright…"

Hinata shifted her position. "H-Hokage-sama!" she called shakily.

Neji was just so tired.

Hinata's lap was so warm - he could just…fall…asleep….

* * *

-_beep…beep…beep-_

Neji tried to open his eyes. They wouldn't. Something was wrapped around his head, covering his eyes.

He was lying on something soft, and he could tell the lighting was dim without using his eyes. His hand was warm. Another hand held it tightly.

"Hinata-sama?" he murmured.

Neji felt the bed give a slight jolt. "Neji-niisan!"

Neji shifted. "Am I in the Konoha hospital?" he asked quietly.

"Yes…Hokage-sama t-treated y-your injuries, you'll be fine." Hinata said softly.

"Ahhh….anou, what about my eyes?"

"They'll be f-fine…you'll be able t-to take off the b-bandages in a w-while, Neji-niisan…"

"…What happened?" Neji's body felt stiff. Many bandages twisted their way up his body, wrapped around numerous gashes and injuries.

"Y-your fight with Amemaru…she used a special jutsu on you; it meddled with your chakra a little bit…b-but not much damage was inflicted because she died….but you'll heal quickly, you're strong, Neji-niisan!" Hinata added hopefully.

Neji frowned slightly as his door clicked open.

"He's awake, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata must have nodded, because the person walked toward Neji. "How are we doing, Neji-san?"

It was Tsunade. "I-I'm fine," he murmured. He noticed that Hinata was slowly stroking his hand with her thumb, as she did before.

"Good. No…nausea? Stabbing pain?"

Neji frowned slightly. "Iie."

"Alright. I'll have your food brought to you soon," Tsunade said briskly. She turned, and the clicking of heels diminished as she left the room.

Hinata sat quietly beside Neji, her breathing even and smooth. Neji squeezed her hand lightly. "Hinata?"

"H-hai?"

"….Nevermind."

Hinata gazed at Neji's face. His eyes were covered, and she could tell that he wasn't used to the bandages being there. The corners of his mouth were turned down in thought. The same mouth that put her down during the preliminaries….The same mouth that had kissed her in the forest….Hinata had to know.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata started hesitantly.

"Hai…" Neji replied quietly.

"Why…d-did you…in the f-forest…"

Neji was silent for a while. Hinata blushed and quickly looked down at her left hand in her lap. "Anou…nevermi-"

"I…I…I wanted to, I guess…" Neji mumbled.

Hinata looked up, her eyes wide and a blush creeping deeply across her face. She was positive Neji could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Hinata…." Neji said.

"H-hai?"

Neji sat up and touched the bandages covering his eyes gingerly. "Where are you?"

Hinata felt that his question was ridiculous. Couldn't he feel the heat coming from her in waves?

"Koko," she could barely speak. She lifted a shaky had and gently touched Neji's cheek. His head turned in her direction.

"Come…closer," Neji requested quietly.

Hinata knew what he was going to do. Yet slowly she leaned towards him, her insides squirming.

Neji's hand had found Hinata's face, and he pulled her closer. Their lips met, and a pleasing tingle went up Hinata's spine.

Neji's hands had self-consciously cupped her face, and he gently sucked on Hinata's bottom lip. She was submissive at first, but then returned the kiss with a mild push forward.

They slowly pulled away, Hinata's eyes wide with surprise at what she had done, and Neji's breathing harsh.

"…You didn't flinch," Neji murmured.

Hinata blinked, then smiled shyly, her blush darkening. She didn't think she could turn any redder.

* * *

Neji blinked under the bandages as the door of the room he was staying in opened.

"Neji-niisan, I have good news," Hinata said happily.

"What is it?" he said, his head turning to where she was. For the past few days, he had learned to sharpen his other senses, allowing for him to rest his Byukagan eyes.

"You can take off your bandages today," Hinata chirped. She had become considerably happier, though she was still as shy as before.

"Mmm," Neji replied. He was glad. For many days, all he saw was darkness. He wanted to see Hinata's face. "You could take it off for me," Neji suggested.

Hinata blushed as she placed a roll of bandages on his bedside table. "Al-alright," she said, her voice higher than usual.

Neji raised an eyebrow, unseen by Hinata. He desperately wanted to get out of the Hospital. It was dull when Hinata wasn't with him.

Neji smelled lavender as Hinata's arms brushed past the sides of his face, then untie the bandages. With each layer off, his world became brighter and brighter. Neji kept his eyes closed when the last layer of bandages fell from his eyes.

Hinata gently tossed the bandages into the waste basket.

"Anou…Neji-niisan, you can open your eyes now," Hinata said timidly.

"They say that the longer you wait for something, the sweeter it is when you receive it," Neji replied, trying hard to hold in a smirk.

"What?" Hinata said, confused. Her face flushed when she realized what he meant.

Neji opened his eyes with a smirk forming on his lips. Hinata took a small step back.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata squeaked.

"Haaiii…"

"Anou…y-your training c-clothes are on the e-end of y-your b-b-bed," Hinata stuttered. She turned and hurried out of the room.

Neji's eyes followed her out of the room, both his eyebrows raised in question.

* * *

Neji slid open the shoji door quietly and stepped inside.

"You called, Hiashi-sama?" he said, his face stolid and his voice emotionless.

The head of the Hyuuga placed a scroll on his desk and looked up. He entwined his fingers and balanced his face gently on his hands, his elbows resting on the desk.

"Yes."

"What is it that you want, Hiashi-sama?" Neji prompted respectfully.

"It's about my daughter and….somebody," Hiashi said. "Sit." He motioned a zabuton placed in the front of his desk.

Neji knelt in front of Hiashi. "Hanabi?"

"Iie. Hinata."

Neji was slightly taken aback. Hiashi had never talked to him about Hinata.

Hiashi continued when Neji made no further comments. "Neji, you and Hinata seem…closer than most people perceive."

Neji was silent. His hand clenched slightly in his lap.

"I want to know what is going on between you two," Hiashi finished.

Neji's eyes darted from the Head's face to his hands. "Nothing, Hiashi-sama."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Neji, I see more than you think. I only want for you to admit what you did."

Neji's head jerked up. "Nothing, Hiashi-sama," he said coldly. He didn't know why he didn't admit even to himself what had happened. Was he afraid?

"May I need to remind you, Neji, that Hinata is from the head family, and you are from the branch?" Hiashi asked, his voice deadly quiet.

Neji glared at his fists. "What's the difference?" he whispered. He lifted his head and looked Hiashi directly in his eyes. "What is the difference between the head family and the branch? The only things are these cursed seals that are forced upon us branch _family_ members." he said, his voice coldly calm.

"I seem to also need to remind you, that I do not agree with these rules! These are traditions passed on for hundreds of years! We cannot break them, it will cause turmoil within the Hyuuga clan."

"You, _Hiashi-sama_, are from the head family! Change it!" Neji hissed. He got up, turned, and walked out of Hiashi's study.

Neji almost lost his balance as he bumped into Hinata. She started to fall backwards, but Neji grabbed her arm and pulled her so that they both steadied.

"G-gomen nasai, Neji-niisan!" Hinata whimpered. She had instinctively brought her bent arms in front of her chest.

Neji glanced at the closed door of Hiashi's study. "No worries, Hinata." Neji strained his ears for any sound of Hiashi getting up. "Come with me," he murmured to Hinata. He took her by the arm and led her to his room.

--

Neji made sure the door of his room was closed securely before turning to a confused Hinata. "You heard everything, Hinata?"

Hinata lowered her eyes and nodded.

Neji didn't know what to say. Should he assure her that everything was alright? He himself didn't even know if everything was alright. Maybe he shouldn't have been so disrespectful towards Hinata's father.

"Daijoubu, Neji-niisan?" came Hinata's small voice.

Neji glanced at her and nodded curtly. Then he paused in his thinking and looked at her again. "Hinata…what do you think of our traditions as Hyuuga?"

Hinata looked to the bottom-left side. "I…I don't think it's fair," she murmured. "It's caused…strife within the family. Neji-niisan, I'm afraid that this will lead to what happened….to the…Uchiha."

Neji glanced at her again. "Hinata…there's the seal…"

Hinata flinched. "I wish…I wish that the seals would just go away," she whispered.

Neji remained silent. He wanted for the cursed seal to go away, too…but as Hinata mentioned, if the seals were to be taken off, something drastic would probably happen. After all, Itachi Uchiha had killed everybody in his clan. Neji didn't want a similar thing to happen to the Hyuuga.

"It…It'll be fine, Hinata." Neji said. "Things will just work themselves out after a while."

Hinata's brows were furrowed. "I hope so," she said.

"When you become head of the Hyuuga, you can change everything," Neji murmured. "And I'll be behind you all the way."

Hinata looked desperately at Neji. "But I don't want to be the heiress. I'm not fit for that, I'm too weak! Neji-niisan, you should be the one, you should be in the Head family, not I."

Neji sat Hinata down on his bed. "Hinata…I believe that things are as they are because…well, they're just meant to be that way. Fate has something to do with the families we were born in. Maybe it was your destiny to be the heiress of us Hyuuga. Maybe there's a reason I was born in the branch family….just let it go, Hinata-sama. Things will work out."

Hinata nodded slowly. "You're probably right…but everything is so…messed up right now. It's so confusing."

"It is," Neji agreed quietly, "but…that's just the way they are."

There was something about Neji's room that made him want to touch Hinata. Maybe it was the lighting. Maybe it was the way Hinata looked so vulnerable right then. But he knew he couldn't do anything. He had already stirred some problems with Hiashi. Anymore and he could be in deep trouble.

But…her skin, so pale and soft - Neji's mind screamed at him to stop, but he couldn't help it. He touched Hinata's face lightly. A blush crept over her face, and Neji wondered why he hadn't noticed earlier how Hinata was so cute when she was blushing.

Hinata looked at Neji through her eyelashes, her blush darkening as he bent toward her, then pressed his lips onto hers. She remembered the last time he had kissed her like this; she wasn't expecting it at all.

His hands ran through her dark glossy hair, and Hinata whimpered as Neji kissed a little harder. She let her lips be taken, giving light, small kisses back.

Neji finally pulled away from Hinata, panting slightly. "Sorry about that," he murmured.

Hinata felt light-headed. "About what?" she whispered breathlessly.

Neji frowned slightly. "You don't mind?"

"Mind what?"

Neji hesitated. "About..us…" Neji lowered his voice.

Hinata blushed darkly and casted a glance to the side. "I….I don't….mind…"

"Answer me truthfully, Hinata…please."

Hinata looked back at Neji. She got up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I don't mind."


	7. VII

_There was something about Neji's room that made him want to touch Hinata. Maybe it was the lighting. Maybe it was the way Hinata looked so vulnerable right then. But he knew he couldn't do anything. He had already stirred some problems with Hiashi. Anymore and he could be in deep trouble._

_But…her skin, so pale and soft - Neji's mind screamed at him to stop, but he couldn't help it. He touched Hinata's face lightly. A blush crept over her face, and Neji wondered why he hadn't noticed earlier how Hinata was so cute when she was blushing._

_Hinata looked at Neji through her eyelashes, her blush darkening as he bent toward her, then pressed his lips onto hers. She remembered the last time he had kissed her like this; she wasn't expecting it at all._

_His hands ran through her dark glossy hair, and Hinata whimpered as Neji kissed a little harder. She let her lips be taken, giving light, small kisses back._

_Neji finally pulled away from Hinata, panting slightly. "Sorry about that," he murmured._

_Hinata felt light-headed. "About what?" she whispered breathlessly._

_Neji frowned slightly. "You don't mind?"_

_"Mind what?"_

_Neji hesitated. "About..us…" Neji lowered his voice._

_Hinata blushed darkly and casted a glance to the side. "I….I don't….mind…"_

_"Answer me truthfully, Hinata…please."_

_Hinata looked back at Neji. She got up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I don't mind."_

-----------

The wind toyed with Neji's soft, dark locks before passing on, hair falling back onto his shoulders and sifting down his back. The shorter strands of hair in the front fell over the seal on his forehead; Neji had taken off his hitai-ate, allowing the deep brown tresses to fall gently over his face.

Hinata leaned back gently into his chest, her dark blue-tinted hair brushed against of his face, and whiffs of soft lavender scent wafted toward Neji. They sat together, Neji's hands in Hinata's lap, in Neji's favorite spot in his tree.

His pale eyes turned on what he could see of Hinata's face, the smooth, rounded cheek, and the eyelashes that brushed through the air as she blinked.

Her eyes were also pale; identical to his, yet at the same time, from another world.

Hers were soft, forgiving, and kind.

His were hard, cold, and arrogant.

Hers told stories of timid, shy and innocent experiences, while his showed hurt, and a harsh past.

Yet both pairs of eyes were blessed, or cursed with the same bloodline. They could see everything. Everything the owners wanted to see. Nothing they didn't want to see. Even all-seeing Hyuuga had blind spots.

Hinata was different. She saw what Neji or even Hiashi could not see.

She saw how hard Naruto trained to prove himself. She saw the look in Shikamaru's eyes as he stared up at Temari. She saw the longing in Gaara's eyes.

The burden in Chouji's expression. The admiration in Lee toward his sensei. Sasuke's harsh past. Sakura and Ino competing desperately to win the Uchiha's heart.

Kiba and Shino's brother-like protection toward her.

Neji saw…perhaps half of that.

And he admired Hinata, whom he thought when he was younger as weak.

To him, Hinata was the black sheep of the family. And he loved her for it.

Neji's eyes closed half-way. He was warm and content. His chin rested lightly on Hinata's shoulders, with her head leaned toward his. The longer strands of her glossy hair tickled Neji's cheek, a teasing whisper carried by her breath.

Neji took his hands off Hinata's lap and wrapped them slowly around her.

"Hinata…"

"Neji-niisan?"

Neji let a smile grace his lips. Not a one-sided smirk, but a real, genuine smile, one which told of happiness.

"Mmm….I want to show you something…" Neji murmured against the crook of Hinata's neck.

"…Nandesu ka?" Hinata turned her face so that her nose and lips brushed Neji's cheek. Her eyes gazed at Neji's half-closed ones, dreamily inquisitive.

"First…I need to tell you…it's sort of a story."

"Mmm…"

"Before…these past months…I've noticed that my Byukagan seemed to…miss things."

Hinata seemed concerned and opened her mouth to speak, but Neji pressed a finger to her soft lips. She looked at him, curious.

"The caged bird," Neji paused fingers itching to touch his forehead, "had played a big role in my life. Naturally, birds became a symbolic element to me. And…every time I tried to count them wherever I was, I was one off."

Hinata looked at him with round eyes.

"But…I've done some thinking after that Amemaru girl showed up. She told me that something was missing from my life."

Hinata's eyebrows rose.

"And I've figured out what is missing…or what _was_ missing."

Hinata lowered her eyes, her pearly orbs tracing the strong jaw line of her cousin. "What was it?"

Neji looked at Hinata, quiet for a moment. Hinata's eyes seemed to press the answer out of him. "It was you," he said softly.

His arms tightened slightly around Hinata. "Both fortunately and unfortunately, the girl was right. You are the one missing. The person who made my life whole…"

Hinata blushed. Her eyes, unusually, stayed gazing into Neji's own identical ones.

His face was set serious, as always. His eyes were slightly apprehensive, and his eyebrows furrowed a fraction of an unit.

Hinata giggled, bringing a hand up to her lips.

Neji blinked. "What's so funny?" he asked, voice just a bit to the annoyed side.

Hinata's hand left her mouth and went up to Neji's cheek. She brushed her fingers along his jaw, smiling. "Nothing…you're just always so serious."

Neji 's eyelids met for a second, then he gave a hesitated, one-sided smile.

"How's that?" he said.

Hinata giggled again. "No, that's more like a smirk. You just smiled a few minutes ago! You can do it again."

Neji looked into Hinata's eyes, and smiled a both-sided smile.

Hinata returned the gesture.

"Anyway…" Neji continued after a while, "what I wanted to show you was this."

He took out a bag of birdseed from his pocket, untied it, and sprinkled a pile onto the forest floor a few feet away from their tree from his spot with Hinata. He emptied the bag, and slid it back into his pocket.

Neji's arms wrapped around Hinata again, and he brushed his nose against the smooth skin of her neck. He tilted his face upwards, so he could smell her lavender-scented hair.

"Nine birds," he murmured into Hinata's ear.

Hinata touched her forehead to Neji's cheek and stayed there until the first of the birds arrived. The first came in a couple, looking around warily before hopping forward and beginning to eat.

Then, six more flew in one by one, joining the first two. Hinata and Neji observed quietly as they ruffled their feathers occasionally between pecking at the seeds stowed on the ground.

"You're missing one," Hinata murmured teasingly.

"It's coming," Neji assured softly, touching his lips to Hinata's.

Hinata kissed back, then broke away as chirping was heard above them. Both looked up at the small mammal.

"There it is," Neji breathed in Hinata's hair.

Hinata smiled. The bird cocked its head and flew down, as Hinata outstretched her arm and extended her pointer. Tiny feet gripped steadily on her finger, and the bird studied Hinata and Neji curiously.

Hinata brought the bird closer to her, gently, so that it would not become startled and fly away. Neji breathed shallowly. The bird represented him…to many people. It _was_ like him. The small, bright eyes were wary, constantly looking around to keep from getting hurt. It distanced itself from the others just like him, only to seek comfort with things obviously higher in status.

Neji did that too. He set his potentials the highest he could, often forgetting that he too, was human, just like everybody else. Just like Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Ten Ten… the most important people to him.

Naruto, the one that saved him from darkness and handed him over to Hinata.

Hinata, who led him along and showed him the way as his sensitive eyes grew accustomed to life.

Lee and Ten Ten, his comrades and friends, always behind him and supporting him.

Someday, maybe he too, would have many, many friends. The Konoha shinobi and kunoichi were united. But they were more than that; they were friends. Ever since the first Chuunin exams, they all met for the first time, all together. Then, on the mission to bring Sasuke back, the boys learned to trust one another and become a team. They sacrificed their lives just to bring one of themselves back.

Neji watched as the bird on Hinata's finger cocked its head, the spread its wings and soared down to the other eight. They made room for him, and they all shared the feed.

Neji and Hinata watched, Hinata with a smile on her face, and Neji with one starting to form.

"Nine birds," Hinata murmured. "You got them all."

"Mmm," Neji said.

Hinata toyed with a lock of Neji's dark hair, combing her fingers gently through the soft tresses. "Those birds are free," she said quietly.

"Hmm?" Neji said, looking at Hinata.

"They're free, but you're…not." Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. "When I… If I become the head of Hyuuga, I promise that I will do my hardest to stop the branding of the seal on the next generations of the Branch houses."

Neji stared at Hinata's fingers as she spoke.

"And then I'll hand my title over to you, Neji-niisan." Hinata sighed. "And maybe Tsunade-sama will find away to remove the seal."

Neji's hands closed over Hinata's stopping them. His were big compared to Hinata's small, pale ones.

"I'm fine the way things are, Hinata." Neji said softly. "Remember what I said? Things happen for a reason in this world. That way there's balance. If we were all using our strength to our maximum, the thing that happened to the Uchiha might have happened to us Hyuuga as well."

Hinata frowned. "I know, but…you're not…free yet. You're still…caged."

Neji smiled, to Hinata's surprise. "I've learned to open the door, Hinata."

Hinata gazed at him questioningly. "How?" she breathed.

Neji brought his face close to Hinata's letting his lips hover over Hinata's for a second. "Making you happy sets me free…"

**The End.**


End file.
